Heartbroken new zealander
by X0XambroseXOX
Summary: A young lady in love with Jonathan Good until one night her heart was torn apart
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe he has done this to me again. He has ripped out my heart and torn it into a hundred pieces. The man I have come to lobe over the last year has broken my heart again. He has told me time and time again that their was nothing going on between the two of them. Now I stand here in the middle of winter, wet and cold with tears running down my face as I see the man I love all over his storyline wife. What a lot of shit, he never even cared for me no wonder he never told me he loved me. He couldn't have if he did he wouldn't have his tongue down the back of that blonde bitches mouth. I turn and walk out of the motel that the wwe are staying at and call for a taxi. I wheel my suitcase behind me and into the dark bitter cold winters night. I wait in the dead icy cold night waiting for my taxi to arrive. I can't see anything through my glassy puffy eyes.

A few more minutes of waiting and my taxi stops beside me. " miss Smith?" the man asked as he opens the taxi door. I gave a small not and the man places my things into the boot of the car. " things didn't turn out well I can see." I look up at him, I nodded my head once more signalling no. " how about you jump into the car where it is warm, the heaters are on. I would hate for you to get a cold." He said. I lean forward to open the car door but the man opens it for me. Once we are seated he asked me where I'm headed. " the airport please sir." I answered and without a look back we head down the road to LAX. I'm going back home to my home town. I'm going back to New Zealand, it's times like this I just want to be with my family. A family I know loves and cares for me. Home to where I know people will look after me through my heartache. Home to where I grow up with people who supported me moving to a different country to do the job I was born to do. Now as I sit here in a taxi heartbroken I know the only people that can help me through the heartache are my family and friends back home .

Once we reach LAX I open my door and the driver of the taxi goes to the back and pulls out my belongs out of the boot. He helps me inside and tells me that he has to go and pick another person up. I head up to the counter to pay for my ticket back home. " where to miss?" the dark haired young lady asked me. " I want to go back home." I simply said. " ok miss but in order for me to know where home is you need to tell me." She said with a unknowing look upon her face. " New Zealand. " I answered. " one way ticket to New Zealand. I answered again. She types on her computer to book my tickets " I'm sorry miss but the last flight was an hour ago. The next one leaves at three in the morning." She says looking up from her computer screen. " that will do thank you." She books me on the next fight and I pay for my ticket. I look up at the clock that is sitting on the wall to my left. The time it reads is 1.56am at least I won't be sitting here for much longer.i take my things and place the tags they gave me to put onto my bags. I take them over to check in and keep just my handbag on me.

Once I have taken my things and had them checked in I head over to the bar and grab myself a beer. I sit by myself and cry until my plane is called over the intercom. Flight658 for Auckland New Zealand is now boarding. I grab my handbag and pull out my phone searching for the man's name I came to love. Jon.

Jonathan Good

I seen you in the model with her.. have a good life . Emily

I seen that the message sent and headed toward the boarding gate.

Goodbye America.. Goodbye Jon

After a very long and heartbroken flight home I finally reach my mum's front door. I place my hand into my bag and grab out my key. Thank the heavens I never returned it to my mum when I moved out of home. I slowly headed up to my old room and place my things onto the floor before pulling back the blankets and laying down into bed. As I lay my head down the tears begin to come again. I thought all my tears and gone from all the crying I did on the flight back. I have cried so much that my eyes are so swollen they can barely open. I must have fallen asleep at some point throughout the crying. I turn myself over to look at the time. 12.45pm I looked again at the time shocked that I had slept eight hours. 17 miss calls 3 unread messages.

From Jon

To em

Pick up your phone.

From Jon

To em

Baby please I'm sorry.

From Jon

To em

Please baby.

I deleted the messages and didn't even listen to the voice mails he had left.

I pulled the blankets back and got out of bed. I walked to the bedroom door and opened it. I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their I stood for a few short moment's before making myself known. " hey mum." I said Taking note of the small jump and the look of shock on her face. " oh my god. My baby. What are you doing home?" she asked. All that I could do was run up to her and pull her towards me. Again the tears poured out. " oh my goodness my dear children. What is wrong?" she asked again. " Jon cheated" was the only two words I could get out before I broke down again. " oh my baby, I'm sorry baby. What an ass. How could he do that to my beautiful princess?" she just pulled me even closer if that was possible. We stood there for a while crying into each other for what seemed like hours before we heard voices behind us. " what the fuck are you doing home?" my older brother Royden asked " I just missed my home." I answered.

Once we had a little talk Royden, mum and I headed into the living room. I sat on the living room suite, my mum sat beside me and my older brother sat on a chair that sat in the corner of the room. He turned on the t.v and we sat on silence for a while. It was my brother who broke the silence. " as much as i missed you, what brought you home?" he asked. " me and Jon broke up." Is all I could answer before heading to the bathroom. I needed a shower, I hadn't showered in 24 hours and needed to clean up. I pulled a towel out of the bathroom cardboard and turn to turn the shower on. I headed back down the hallway to my old room to grab some clothes and body wash as well as my shampoo. Once I had my things i headed back to the bathroom for my well earned shower.

I must have been in there a while because there was a knock on the door. " are you ok sweetie?" my mother asked through the door. "Yes mum I'll be out soon." I sat on the shower floor with my head between my legs for a few minutes before getting up. I reached for my towel which was hanging up and wrapped it around myself. I grabbed some toothpaste out and a tooth brush and placed some toothpaste onto the brush. After finishing my teeth i put on my short jean shorts and a black singlet. I wrapped the towel around my wet hair and picked up my dirty washing off the floor. I took it down to the washroom and put it into the washing machine. " honey come down to the kitchen, I have just put on a fresh pot of coffee and I'm making your favourite dinner. Lemon and black pepper grilled chicken and roast veggies with gravy." She yelled out to me. The thing with my mum is a bloody good cook.

We sat down and ate in silence for a while before mum told me she had rung my best friend in the world Debby. " debs is coming over, I told her you and Jon and broken up and that you came home last night and she couldn't get herself over here fast enough.

It wasn't long until there was knock at the door and In walked my best friend that I hadn't seen in the last three years. We talk all the time since I left but we haven't seen each other in person for so long. When she got to me she grabbed me in her arms and we both cried. " I'm so sorry." She said " I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened but it's my job as your best friend to get you laughing again.

God I love Debby.


	2. the call

_**BACK AGAIN MY HONEY BEES.**_

 _ **PLEASE READ AND DON' FORHET TO REVIEW. FIRST THREE TO REVUEW WILL GET CHSPTER 3 A COUPLE HOURS BEFORE IT' POSTED.**_

 ** _" has he even tries to contact you since you left?" Debby asked me as we walked down the hall and up the stairs into my room. " I don't know, I mean when I woke up this morning he had but I turned my phone off. I don't even want to hear anything he has to say at the moment." I answered. We sat at the end of my bed and just sat their in silence . " you know what you need?" she asked me, I moved my head no. " you need to go shopping, head to the pub with me and have a few drinks. Maybe hit the club's after for a dance." She said. Standing up and heading for my wardrobe. Debby pulls out a little black dress and turns to me. " you could wear this if you don't want to go out shopping. You looked hot as hell in this, plus the guys liked it too." She stated. " one, I'm not going shopping. I will need a job for that one. Two I love my little black dress. Three I don't want to go out. Four there is no way I'm going out to get laid." I said in the stat of shock. How could my best friend say this. She is meant to be the one that knows me the best but I just want to sit here. " right then, chocolate,cookies,ice cream and wine. Lots of wine." She answered. Hoping off my bed and picking up her car keys on the way out the door. " where are you going?" I asked as I stood from the bed and started following her out of the room. " I'm going to the shops, cookiesandcream ice cream and peanut slab chocolate?" she asked me with a smile. " this is why you are my best friend." I said._**

 ** _While she was gone to get our party food I headed back to my room. I looked over at my bedroom side table and seen my phone, I picked it up and turned it on. I just want to see if he has messaged me again or not. I stood their looking at my phone with my inner self telling me this wasn't a good idea. I heard my phone going off I sat and waited for a few short seconds as my phone kept going off. 53 missed calls from Jon. 13 unread text messages from Jon. 8 unread messages from Joe, 10 missed calls from Joe. I'll just read the texts from Joe._**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear_**

 ** _Could you please answer my calls._**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear._**

 ** _Hey baby girl, please just text me or call me to let me know you are ok._**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear_**

 ** _Where are you?_**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear_**

 ** _Where are you at baby girl?_**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear_**

 ** _I know you are really hurt but please answer the phone. Tmb please baby girl._**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear_**

 ** _Just letting you know where you we are just around the corner from Jon's and yours._**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear_**

 ** _Please tell me you didn't._**

 ** _From Joe_**

 ** _To emmybear_**

 ** _Ok I know what that asshole did was wrong. Please don't take it out on me. Don't worry I have all ready kicked his ass so has Colby. Please baby girl let me know your ok._**

 ** _Xxx_**

 ** _I clicked the reply button ._**

 ** _From emmybear_**

 ** _To Joe_**

 ** _No Joe I'm not ok, he has broken my heart AGAIN! I'm not going through it again. I never want to hear Jonathan Goods name again. I'm home with family and my best friend. I'm back in NZ._**

 ** _I push sent and watched to make sure that it had been delivered. I turned my phone on silence and locked the main screen. I pulled out All the pillows I could find and the movies me and Debby would watch when one of us had been hurt by a guy. It shouldn't be to long till she is here. I seen my phone screen light up. I walk over and look down and seen it's joes name flashing._**

 ** _" hello" I say._**

 ** _" hey baby girl." He says through his deep voice._**

 ** _" what are you doing?" I asked_**

 ** _" just hanging in the locker room." He answers._**

 ** _" don't worry baby girl it's only me in the room. If he comes in I'll say bye mum, love you." He reply_**

 ** _" have you had a match or are you going on soon?" I asked_**

 ** _" don't worry about me baby, are you Ok?" he asked._**

 ** _That's when I broke down._**

 ** _" I'm not good at all Joe, all I have done it cry. Why would he do this? What did I do? Why her?" I asked through my tears._**

 ** _" I have no fucken idea, he is just a fucken idiot. I don't think he even knows himself." He said._**

 ** _" why her Joe? He told me it was just a story line. Some fucken story line." I said full of anger._**

 ** _" he has been cutting himself up about it. It's not nice trying to be around him at the was your flight home." He asked._**

 ** _" long." I spoke._**

 ** _" bye mum I love you" Joe said suddenly._**

 ** _" bye Joe I love you too. " I answered._**

 ** _I broke down and fell to my knees.i feel so empty like apart of me was ripped away. I feel so heartbroken, I feel so hurt. I can't believe this man could do this to me. I don't know why I love this man so much still and the other side of me is so fucked off how could I let this man hurt me again. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. The door slowly opened me my best friend walked in. " what are you doing on the floor honey?" she asked me. I couldn't answer as my whole body was full of hurt and I was crying to much. She leant down and picked me up of the floor. She pulled me to herself and just held me while I just cried. " take a seat bub and take some long deep breaths." She said as she helped me sit down on my bed. I listened to her and took a few long deep breaths before I talked. For about three hours and a bottle of wine and I was feeling better. Well better at the time._**

 ** _I picked up my phone and opened up my contacts. I came across Jon's number and clicked on it to see the settings that came up to ring or message him. " what are you doing?" Debby asked me with a mouth full of chocolate. " are you going to do ring him?" she asked. " I don't know what to do, I want to know why. I want to know why he would do this again. I should be able to know why." I answered. She have me a small look, a look I knew she didn't believe that it was a good idea. " do you think that is a good idea?" she asked me. I gave a small nod yes and pushed the call button._**

 ** _After a few rings it was answered._**

 ** _" hello" came the deep American mail voice that belonged to Jon. I couldn't get the words out. " hello." Came the voice again. " why?" was the only word I could get out. " I can't answer that" came Jon's voice again. " WHY CAN'T YOU?" I screamed into my phone. " because even I don't fucken know why." He said. " well then I'm going to go. Have a good life Jonathan, I hope that someone that you love doesn't do this to you. " I replied. " wait please baby don't go." Jon said. " you don't get to call me that." I said full of anger. " I'm so sorry Emily." He said. " why because you did it or because you got caught?" I simply asked. " I should never had done it, I don't know why. I shouldn't have because the person I care about the most in the world will not even talk to me. Fucken hell you left the country so you wouldn't have to see or talk to me again." That was it, that's a'll I could take. I hung my phone up and throw it across the room and my phone hit the wall. This was it no more Jonathan Good in my life anymore and I was so hearbroken._**

EMILY


End file.
